Teen Titans Season 6 (2018)
The 6th season of Teen Titans is the final season of the animated series. The sixth season takes place where the 5th had left off, and this makes Terra's (8th) reappearance and it's to air on Adult Swim in 2021. This season will be rated TV-14-LV for some disturbing violence and bloody imagery, and minor crude language. Only 3 episodes were rated TV-MA. DISCLAIMER: This is a fan-made not real. Notes * This is also the second show that is not to be on Toonami just like Primal. * The original voice actors of the Titans will reprise their roles for this new season. * There will be no anime references nor comedic-based plots in order to maintain the darker, more dramatic and more mature tone of this season. * A new intro will debut this season where, like most other DC shows, no singing is involved. * New Villains debut this season as well. Episode 1: Moving On Continuing after Things Change, Beast Boy arrives and defeats the White Monster. The Titans praise Beast Boy for finally coming to defeat the monster. They decide to go for pizza to celebrate their victory, however, Beast Boy instead chooses to go home, distraught about Terra. Raven is concerned for Beast Boy and goes to talk his issues out with him. After hearing the words the schoolgirl that resembled Terra told him "Things Change", she explains that things will change overtime and that change must be accepted no matter how much they may dislike it. As their conversation was about to go on, another crime alert is heard and they would have to talk more afterwards. Episode 2: Reform and Regret When Blackfire returns again, she confesses that she wants to join the Titans, has seen the error of her ways and wants to make things better with her sister, Starfire. The Titans reluctantly accept, but warn her that one wrong action and she will be imprisoned in Tameranian prison permanently. She gets on good terms with the Titans and even does favors and does things that would warrant that she has changed. Then, when a formidable enemy shows up, the Titans set out to see they are stopped. Then when it seems this enemy is unstoppable, Blackfire shows up and stops said enemy. She then says she could show the other Titans how to carry out a team attack in order to better keep enemies out of Jump City. The Titans praise Blackfire and is here to stay...but for how long? Episode 3: Firsts As Beast Boy and Raven go on their first date, they are at a restaurant talking things over when suddenly, they are contacted by Robin who informs them, Slade has returned again with a new evil plan along with Terra as his apprentice again (but completely reluctant on working with him this time and will be killed if she tries to escape Slade). The six Titans do everything in their power to free Terra and stop Slade. However, they also suspect Blackfire to be part of Slade's plan considering the first time she came to Titans' tower was all a plan to imprison Starfire and to fill her place as well as that Terra didn't always work for Slade when she first met the Titans. Robin eventually makes a deal in secret with Slade to be his apprentice again in order to get input to free Terra. Episode 4: Revealed As the Titans continue to rescue Terra and defeat Slade, they discover Robin is working for him again, but are quick to know that he's working undercover until Robin flat out states he is no longer part of the Titans and destroys his communicator right in front of them. Elsewhere Red X has returned and makes a temporary alliance with the Titans. In the end, when Robin turns on Slade, Terra is saved and Robin reveals he had a back-up communicator handy, the identities of both Slade and Red X are revealed. Episode 5: Choosing With Terra free once again, the Titans celebrate their victory and invite the Titan' East over for a celebration and to meet Terra and Blackfire. The East Titans state with seven members living in Titans' tower, they make an offer to have Terra or Blackfire join them in the East coast. The five main Titans debate on this stating they are still finding their true trust in Blackfire and that Terra most recently joined them again. Terra also wants to stay with Beast Boy until he reveals he and Raven are dating (despite they have yet to kiss). Terra is heartbroken and Aqualad comforts her showing he actually liked her yet would have also been fine had Terra would have preferred to stay with Beast Boy and the other Titans on his team. Terra smiled with tears in her eyes at him as Aqualad and her gazed into each other's eyes, but then a huge new team of enemies has arrived and the 12 Titans team up to defeat them. Terra then chooses to join Titans' East. She shares one last minute with Beast Boy and pecks him on the cheek before leaving with her new team. Beast Boy, still having feelings for Terra hugged her, but knew he was happy with Raven. Episode 6: Sisters' Past A message to Starfire and Blackfire from Galfore of Tameran is sent to the Titans saying an old formidable threat has returned. The other Titans having never heard of this threat are told the story by Starfire and Blackfire of how this threat nearly destroyed Tameran and how their home planet has prepped for war ever since should the threat return. Starfire and Blackfire must go it alone as only Tamerans can prevail over said threat. Episode 7: Sell your Soul Part I Beast Boy is killed during a battle against a new enemy. The Titans were devastated by the loss of their friend and teammate. Raven the most. She tried healing him back to life, but her powers were of no use. Her tears fell onto his corpse as Beast Boy weakly opens his eyes and tells her "We never had our first kiss. It's not too..." but Beast Boy completely died cutting the last word off. When it seems they must prepare for a funeral, Trigon calls Raven from within her mind saying he can revive Beast Boy, but it will cost Raven her soul. Raven wants Beast Boy to live again, but she also does not want to go to Hell. Raven then travels to Azarath to seek guidance from Arella. Arella then reveals a spell Raven can use to revive Beast Boy, but Raven is skeptical as the spell being "dark magic" also had a history of having been used to revive those of bad and evil from the dead to help those to commit crimes and sins for vengeance or of Evil in general. Arella then explains the spell will now only work for those who have purity, heart and good within them. If Raven's heart and love for Beast Boy is of true "purity", Beast Boy will be revived and Raven will join him in Heaven. Episode 8: Sell your Soul Part II Raven continues on with Arella as she teaches her the words to the spell that Raven must use to bring Beast Boy to life again. When she returns home, she chants with all her heart, soul, mind and strength to have Beast Boy with her again. Just then, a bright light shines through her room. A voice then assured her that her "purity" is in the right place and as long as she continued to be good despite minor flaws as nobody is born without sin, she would have her "true love" with her again. Then shining a familiar silhouette...Beast Boy suddenly appears in Raven's room. Raven was relieved and in tears that Beast Boy had been brought back. They then have their first kiss as a way to commemorate Beast Boy's revival. Episode 9: (COMING SOON) Episode 10: (COMING SOON) Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Williams Street Category:Adult Swim Category:TV-MA-LV Category:TV-MA-V Category:TV-14-LV Category:TV-14-V Category:Adult Animation